gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Creeper
|gender = Male |spawn=Overworld (where light level is 7 or less, but not on transparent blocks) |Damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |exp=5 |drop=Gunpowder(0–2), Music Discs (When killed by a skeleton) |techname=creeper |}} Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in Minecraft. A creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), green, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is one of the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however, that most creepers do Despawn during the day, along with Spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang. Origin The creeper was created by accident by Notch, the creator of Minecraft. While Notch was trying to create the first ever passive mob, the pig, the code went wrong, and he accidentally swapped the height and length. As a result, he got a tall, slim being with the face and torso in the shape of a player instead of a pig. With no arms and 4 stubby legs, this creature became known as the creeper, a mob that when provoked or within distance of player blows up. It has earned Minecraft billions in marketing, and it is one of the most recognizable Minecraft mob and character, another example being Steve. Behavior A creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the distance between them is only a few blocks. It should be noted that creepers tend to walk to the right of a player. The creeper makes use of a suicide-bomb attack involving getting within close proximity of a player (usually 2–3 blocks) before exploding. A player's only warning to when the creeper is about to explode is by a very distinctive hiss, as well as the swelling and flashing of the creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. If a player tries moving away when a creeper is hissing, it will cancel the detonation; however, the harder the Difficulty, the further away a player has to get. It takes three full seconds for the creeper to detonate. After it explodes, it will leave a large crater in the ground. The size of this crater is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from. Typically, a hole in the topsoil is created. However, they can be powerful enough to destroy Stone. When a creeper is killed by an arrow shot by a Skeleton, it will drop a random Music Disc, which can be played in a Jukebox. It doesn't matter what dealt most of the damage, as long as the last blow was the arrow of a skeleton. Creepers cannot use doors, but they can climb ladders and vines, unlike other hostile mobs and despite being armless. If a creeper has been inflicted with a status effect, it will leave that effect behind on the ground, similar to Lingering Potions. Charged Creepers If struck with lightning, a creeper will become a "Charged Creeper". Charged creepers are stronger, and they have a larger blast radius than a normal creeper. They also have a visible, electric aura surrounding them. Attack Strength: *'Easy': *'Normal': *'Hard': Strategy Creepers can be somewhat formidable foes when encountered as their stealth gives them the upper hand. Creepers are slow, and they will also reverse their detonation time if a player leaves their range. This can be used to a player's advantage in melee combat. A player can simply hit the creeper with their Sword and then quickly back away before the creeper detonates which lets a player get at least two hits in before having to retreat. If this process is repeated, a creeper can be easily defeated. This is easily done by all players, even those who have started a new world. The most effective and safest way to eliminate a creeper is to simply use a bow as ranged combat will surmount the creeper's slow speed. A player would need at least three arrows with a regular bow; however, this can be minimized with enchantments. Another effective way is to light the ground on fire with a Flint and Steel and lead the creeper up to it. Tips *Whenever possible, try to minimize contact with creepers until a player has a ranged weapon, such as a bow, in order to fight them with. If a player only has a sword and a creeper does attack a player, move backwards as well as moving either left or right while slashing to maximize the distance between the creeper. If a player has a sword enchanted with Knockback, the sword will knock the creeper several blocks backward depending on the level of enchantment, thus retreating and attacking again will no longer be needed (This can also be done by sprint-hitting the creeper). It is possible to prevent a creeper from exploding, by moving away from the creeper fast enough. The range of a creeper is determined by a player's difficulty mode. *It should be noted that creepers do spawn unexpectedly and prowl silently, so it is not recommended to go out at night without protection. Look for an area where creepers cannot reach a player before quitting the game to ensure one doesn't sneak up on them when they return. *Fighting creepers in water also gives a player an advantage, since they can swim faster than the creeper and easily knock it out of detonation range. A player can have a similar advantage if they get the higher ground while fighting on land. *The more further away a player is, the shorter damage will be taken. The damage can be reduced also by blocking with a sword (or a shield in 1.9 or higher). *If a player is blocking with a Shield while a creeper is exploding, the player will take no damage. Trivia *If a skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Zombie, or another creeper is killed by a charged creeper, the mob will drop its head; however, this is capped at one head per explosion. *Like spiders and Endermen, the creeper can survive sunlight, but unlike spiders, creepers stay hostile even during the day. *A creeper's explosion is less powerful than TNT; however, a charged creeper's explosion is more powerful than TNT. *The creeper gets its name because it creeps up behind people, and then explodes. *Iron Golems don't attack creepers (in versions 1.7.10 and earlier) because of the explosion damaging the village, but if a creeper gets in an iron golem's way, the iron golem could attack the creeper, making it blow up. In 1.8, however, iron golems will attack creepers anyway. **This can be prevented by using /gamerule mobGriefing false command. *Creepers will try to jump on top of a player if they are above them. They explode when they land on top of a player. *If a user summons a creeper with the NBT tag {ExplosionRadius:127}, then the explosion will affect a ton of blocks, making the terrain look rugged when leaving the epicenter. But after a certain distance, the terrain is looks completely normal. *Creepers are scared of ocelots and cats, and when a creeper spots one, it will deliberately try to flee from wherever the ocelot or cat is, ignoring a player completely, so it is highly recommended that if a player must explore at night, a cat is brought along. *Charged creepers will do up to 49 ( x 24.5) damage on easy, 97 ( x 48.5) damage on normal, and roughly 145 ( x 72.5) damage on hard. *When people asked what the texture of a creeper would be like, Notch said: "crunchy, like dry leaves"https://twitter.com/notch/status/27464490580 - Notch on Twitter. This leads to the assumption that they are part plant. This is actually viable because in the plant world, there is a plant called peat moss which grows spores that explode violently. *If a creeper explodes in water, no damage will be done to the surrounding blocks. Damage can still be done to other mobs if they are close enough, but will not damage a player with no armor on. **Players can take advantage of this by allowing a creeper to explode in the water near them, throwing them a certain distance. This distance is greatest vertically if the creeper is directly below a player when it detonates. *If a creeper stands on a slab, only that slab would explode. *Creepers used to explode when attacked in creative mode, back in Minecraft 1.2.5. *There is a glitch where sometimes the creeper will suddenly stop chasing a player, and start walking around in circles, oblivious to a player. The only way of getting the creeper to stop "spinning" is to hit it. *As of version 1.6 players can "ignite" a creeper with flint and steel. *Wolves will not attack creepers. Instead, they will flee until the creeper has been dealt with. *On some shirts in the Jinx store featuring creepers, a block of TNT is shown inside the head or torso of the creeper. It is unknown if this is actually how creepers work, but would explain why they drop gunpowder. *A boat with a sail made of green and black wool blocks, arranged to look like the face of a creeper, can be found in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PS4 tutorial worlds (this is outdated as the tutorial worlds have been updated multiple times, so the boat is no longer present). *There was an old cartoon-like sound when the creeper exploded. *If a player right-clicks on a creeper in Spectator Mode it will provide a player with the creeper vision. Everything in the creeper vision is green and a little more pixelated. *The aura surrounding the charged creeper will still be visible even if the creeper has an Invisibility potion effect. *In Minecraft 1.8, mobs used to run away from creepers when they were about to explode. This was removed in the Minecraft 1.8.1 update, possibly because the feature had bugs. *A creeper's fuse countdown will last longer if the creeper is stuck in a cobweb. *When asked how creepers trigger their explosive nature, Dinnerbone said "They're so nervous that they shake a lot, and then this sets them off the same way as how rubbing two sticks makes fire."https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/408694324927676416 - Dinnerbone on Twitter *In the Survival Test version of Minecraft, creepers jumped around and attacked the player with a melee attack, only exploding upon death. Gallery Video File:Minecraft Mobs Creeper File:Creeper Explosion - Slow Motion|A slow motion video of a Creeper exploding References Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Category:Entity